Things Are Changing
by Aiya Laven Walker
Summary: Allen Walker knew his boyfriend Lavi Bookman has been cheating on him for months with his best friend Lenalee, and his father is also very sick in the hopsital. When Allen finally decides to confront Lavi everything starts going down hill. presentLaven future poker pair or WiselyxAllen. warning: possible lemon in future, self harm drug abuse possible alcohol abuse ect.
1. Prologue

**Hey im back and I know I really shouldn't be writing a newstory but i couldn't help it. I plan to write a chapter of Watching D. gray-man Realated things after this oh amd I als heard that they are planing to make another d. gray-man series. I saw the teaser for it and it had Allen and it made me happy then I wrote this and made myself a little sad.**

 **oh yeah I dont own D. Gray-man**

* * *

Allen pov:

It's been months since Lavi stopped listening to me and I've been trying to get his attention but he never listens. I'm starting to hate it all I want is attention, I mean because he used to be all over me, but now he's been so distant. I hate it, I hate it so much he stopped touching me in all ways and he's been sneaking out all the time at night. I already know he's cheating on me with my best friend Lenalee. I think I'm going to end it tommrow, that way I won't have to deal with the hurt anymore. He's been lying to me too much so it's the only way, and I know whem I confront him about it he'll just say that he'll never do it again, but that would a lie too.

The next morning I saw that Lavi was sleeping on the couch, I could already smell Lenalee's purfume from where I was standing. He was awake I already knew that, afterall he was always up with the sun.

He looked at me and smiled." Hey baby, how did you sleep?" He asked, like he really cared I know he doesn't. He still does this to me no matter what, why does he do this to me? It just makes it harder to do this.

" I know Lavi. There's no reason to pretend to love me anymore." I stated in a bland tone. Lavi looked extremely confused, or at least acted like he was.

" You know about wha-" I cut him off, "Don't you dare play dumb with me Lavi Bookman! I know that you've been sneeking out late at night, I know that you've been seeing Lenalee!" I was crying by the time I was done. Lavi's face was filled with shock.

"How do you know?" He questioned.

"How? How couldn't I Lavi. I could and still can smell her purfume on you. I've seen you with hickeys on your neck and sure as hell didn't give them to you. Plus right when you started to see her, you started to ignore me, you stopped touching me. You don't even listen anymore, you don't even care otherwise you would have noticed how I've been acting. You asshole." I yelled still crying. He looked even more shocked. " Pack you bags and get out. Now." I said sternly.

"Where will I go?" Lavi questioned. I glared at him.

"I don't know and I don't care. Just get out" I said harshly. Lavi gathered up his stuff and looked at me with a sorrowful look

"Ok, I'm leaving. And Allen, I'm sorry." He said it so quietly, then walked out the door, leaving my life forever.

I heard the phone started ringing and I saw the caller I.D. and it was the hospital, picked it up immediately and answered it." Hello?"

" Hello, am I speaking Allen Walker?" The person asked.

"Yes that is me, may I ask who this is?"

"Yes, I am Dr. Narain, I'm calling about your father's heath. I would like to notifiy you that you father has passed away at 6:07 this morning. I am very sorry for your loss."

I almost dropped the phone when I heard this." Th-thank you i-is that all?"

" Yes that is all I must go now. And again sorry for your loss."

After that he hung up, I put the phone down and I went and sat on the couch, and covered my face."Why does god hate he?" I sobbed into my hands. Today was now offically the worst day of my life.

* * *

 **thats a wrap I'll try to continue this and update as fast as possible.**


	2. Who he is now

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry I haven't been updating lately I have been really busy because I just enter high school and I have band practice from 3:00-5:30 so I'll be busy until marching season is out**

* * *

Normal pov

The past few months for Allen were a living hell. He had gotten into some very bad habits, and was hanging around the wrong people. He was on all kinds of drugs. Although he personally despised alcohol but he socially drank.

"Hey Neah~ Come on let's go, we're going to be late." Tyki complained.

It ticked Allen off when he complained.

"Shut up, just let me shoot up and we'll leave." Allen growled then snorted the drug. Allen had changed a little bit about himself. He changed his name to Neah Campbell and he used make-up to cover up his scar and that's it.

/|time skip|\\\\\\\ (Allen pov)

I was just getting ready to go to the bar with Tyki when I got a call from the boss.

"Hey Neah-chan~ I need you to do for me3" ugh... I hate him but he's my boss.

"What is it Earl-sama?" I asked politely.

"I need you to infiltrate the Black Order and collect information for me. If you fail this tax there will be consequences." He said darkly. I knew that he meant that he would kill me.

"Alright. Wait isn't that a music company?" I asked clearly confused.

"Why yes it is Neah-chan~. Now remember keep you identity hidden." He said as if I didn't know that.

/||time skip|\\\\\\\\\

I now stood in front of the Black Order building. I walked in and went to the front desk, where there was a young women typing on a computer.

"Excuse me miss, but I have an appointment with Mr. Komui Lee." I informed her.

"Ah yes, you Allen Walker correct?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yes that's me." I responded and smiled politely. I had to use my old name because as Neah I'm a wanted criminal.

"Alright he's in his office on the top floor, ok?" She smiled. I quickly thanked her and then made my way to Komui's office and knocked on he door.

"It's open." I heard him yell. I opened he door and the room was a mess. Paperwork, documents and letter were scattered everywhere. I walked in and sat in a provided chair that was not cover in papers. "You must be Allen Walker correct?" He paused as I nodded then continued. "You look familiar, and your name sounds familiar too. Have we met before?" He asked confused. I contemplated it for a while then decided to tell him the truth.

"Yes we have actually. I'm one of Lenalee's old friends." I choked her name out but Komui didn't notice.

"Now I remember." Komui paused. "She'll be so happy to see you again." Komui smiled then called his little sister down to his office.

"Oh my god! Allen I thought you went missing!" She tackled me when she saw me. I wasn't surprised though.

"Hey Lenalee, how've you been?" I asked.

"Allen I'm so sorry about what happened with the Lavi thing. I swear to god I didn't know that you two were together, otherwise I wouldn't have done any of it." She said quietly. "And Lavi hasn't been the same either, he got really depressed when you kicked him out." She smiled sadly. "Maybe you two can make up?" She asked.

"Lenalee you really don't know what your asking, I can forgive you for what happened but I can never forgive him for what he did to me." I stated a little pissed off.

"Sorry. I'm just trying to help." She said quietly. "Well Nii-san what did you call me down here for anyway?" She asked Komui.

"I wanted to tell you who is signing the deal." He smiled a bit.

"Wait Allen is signing?" She looked confused.

"Yes Lenalee I am." I smiled at her.

"Cool we should work together sometime." She smiled back.

"Yeah we should." I stared happily. I finished signing the deal and walked out with Lenalee. "So will you answer my question now?" I asked playfully.

"I've been fine. Although I had to worry about a certain someone who disappeared to five months." She sighed.

"Sorry I had a lot to worry about. I'm really sorry I left Lenalee please forgive me."

"LENALEE SAVE ME FROM THE BEAST!" I heard a familiar voice and it was someone who I wanted to avoid for the rest of my life.

Lenalee sweat dropped and looked at the person who broke my heart five months ago.

"Hey Lavi."


	3. I'm sorry

p style="text-align: center;"Hey guys I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in like a year or two but I'm not really in this fandom any more and this along with my other stories are going up for adoption. Once again I'm really sorry. /p 


	4. New Owner!

I'm sorry I haven't announced this yet but JJ45 is now the owner of Things Are Changing & Prison Life. I hope they do great things with both these stories like I had wanted for them. So go check out JJ45's page for the stories.


End file.
